


Indiscrezione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP].Scritta per il P0rn!Fest 9.Couple: Marron\Mirai TrunksPrompt: Qualcuno li spia





	Indiscrezione

Indiscrezione

Vegeta si appoggiò alla porta di legno, la spinse con la mano coperta dal guanto candido socchiudendola. Sentiva provenire una serie di gemiti e di ansiti dalla stanza. Si sporse con il capo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una figura femminile ignuda. La giovane donna era in ginocchio sul letto, con il corpo in tensione, seduta a cavalcioni su qualcun altro. I muscoli della ragazza erano tesi, la sua pelle pallida era arrossata e madida di sudore. Marron teneva il capo chino e stringeva i fianchi del suo amante con le ginocchia. Vegeta deglutì e si sporse, guardando l’altra figura. Impallidì riconoscendo la spada di Mirai Trunks appoggiata tra il letto e il comodino. I mugolii di piacere del ragazzo erano bassi e rochi.

I capelli color glicine di Trunks erano sparpagliati sul cuscino candido. Il suo viso era nascosto dalla spalla della giovane.

Trunks passò la mano tra i capelli dorati di Marron, li sentiva lisci e morbidi sotto le dita. Inspirava ed espirava rumorosamente, sentendo il profumo di fiori d’aranciata mischiato a quello di sudore che proveniva dalla bionda. Il suo membro era dentro di lei e la stava penetrando con una serie di colpi secchi e precisi.

Marron s’inarcò andandogli incontro, mentre le spinte del ragazzo del futuro si facevano sempre più veloci. Trunks le prese i fianchi con entrambe le mani e aumentò ancora di più la propria velocità, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di lui. Gli occhi di entrambi erano arrossati, le pupille dilatate, l’azzurro delle iridi lattiginoso. Trunks la baciò ripetutamente, gustò il sapore delle labbra della bionda e si lasciò sfuggire dei gorgoglii di piacere. Marron gli avvolse il collo con le braccia sottili, rispondendo ai baci. Le labbra dei due amanti erano arrossate, riportavano segni di denti ed erano umide di saliva. Trunks socchiuse gli occhi e venne, inumidendo le lenzuola. Marron urlò di piacere, mentre Mirai iniziava a prenderla con la supervelocità. Le lasciò andare i fianchi e le afferrò i seni, premendoli e strusciando i palmi sui capezzoli turgidi di lei. Marron gli liberò il collo e gli afferrò le spalle muscolose, si tenne con forza e gli graffiò la pelle abbronzata. Sgranò gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa facendo mulinare i capelli color del grano e raggiunse l’orgasmo.

“Trunks!” gridò al picco del piacere. Si lasciò andare sul ragazzo del futuro, abbandonandosi. Lui l’avvolse con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava la testa, regolando il respiro.  Vegeta si tirò indietro, richiuse la porta silenziosamente tenendo la propria aura azzerata e si allontanò sulla punta dei piedi.

 


End file.
